


Behind Enemy Lines

by OCelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCelia/pseuds/OCelia
Summary: Draco x Hermione One Shot: End of 6th year, where they meet each other for the last time.





	Behind Enemy Lines

**July 3rd, 1997**

-Crack-

With a whirl I ended up on my knees. I still hadn't gotten the hang of the whole apparition thing. I could do it. It was only landing that hurt like hell.

"I knew you would fall for me eventually, Granger," his voice drawled. He could always rile me up.

"Don't push my buttons, or I will punch you in the face, again," I spoke haughtily.

We stared at each other. My face was crunched up, trying to read the ferret's face with his usual sneer at me.

And then we both cracked. Laughter filled the woods in the middle of nowhere. I took steps towards him. Brushing his blond and dirty hair away, I looked up in his face.

"Your pretty face is pretty messed up," I stated matter of factly. With a quick wave, I pulled my wand and pointed it in his face.

He nodded, "yeah, snake face was not very happy that I was not the one murdering him. But hey, he didn't torture me to death... so, I guess that counts, right?"

I shook my head. "Well, I am happy you are not dead or damaged beyond repair."

With questioning eyes, I poked my wand almost in his face.

He nodded, "please."

And with quick succession, I healed his face. His already pale face was paler than normal. Slowly, his face gained his usual intensity of paleness back.

"Can I?" I asked him. He nodded, again.

My wand flashed in front of him, diagnosing his health. I tried to choke back my hurt, as my wand flashed red and black due to dark hexes and curses.

"They are monsters," I whispered. "I hate what they did to you."

Two grey eyes smiled at me. "Thank you," he whispered and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, "for worrying. Thank you for saving me."

I wrapped my arms around him. I never wanted to let go. "Shall we run away?" I proposed to him.

"Yes," he said excitedly. "Let's elope! I could be Barcy and you could be Elizabeth."

"Darcy," I corrected him with a grin.

"That is what I said. Let's just go and leave this mess behind. Let's just run away and be hermits. Together!" He shouted excitedly.

When all his masks were off, his face was less haughty. His face was less gaunt and more open. Light shone from his grey eyes, as if they were raw diamond not yet polished. He wore his heart on his sleeve. He was never good with hiding his feelings behind the mask of Pureblood Prince. He was always so easy to rile up. So fragile in reality. So unsure of his position in the real world, as he noticed how the world was changing. As he realized that his Father might not always be right, with the talk of inferior muggleborns.

_How could they ever be inferior as when looking at her, the world only seemed brighter. She was the brightest witch of Hogwarts, ever. How could all these muggleborn talk be true, when he saw the truth right in front of him._

_She was pure. She was real. She was not lesser than any of them. Even more so, she was better. She was the greatest witch he would ever know. She would thrive. With her steel will, she would change the world. And he believed that she would come out of it alive, standing tall and powerful. He needed to believe it. For if she didn't... it was a thought he would not like to have._

Suddenly, my coin became hot as fire. I pulled it out. "HP to HG - come, departure 15 min." I sighed. It was the marking of the end.

I didn't want to let go, but I must. They were waiting for me.

"Do you really need to?" he asked me for the last time.

"I am a Gryffindor. I do stupid things. Of course, I need to," I grinned at him, trying to lighten up the mood.

He held me tighter. "Please, be safe, my little lioness. Just... try to limit your stupid... things, okay?" He then sighed.

"With scarhead and weaselbee with you, I doubt you will be able to rein the dangerous acts in, but I trust you. You are the brains of Hogwarts," he complimented. He pushed my curls back behind my left ear.

"Just... run... and please let me have influenced enough that you will safe yourself first, okay?" He cleared his throat.

"Just put on your safety vest on first, okay? Oxygen first?"

I didn't dare to answer him, as my heart was pounding. I was fighting the lump in my throat, not being able to speak. So, I kissed him fiercely to show him how much I loved him.

Tears were falling harder and harder. I tasted salt, not sure if the tears were mine or his anymore.

I slowly pulled away, gasping for air.

I needed to go. I spelled Patronus and my silvery ferret came out.

"Tell them I am coming." The ferret ran away.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Since forever," I said. Looking in his eyes when realization dawned, I wanted to stay here forever. I just wanted to forget the war. I wanted to stay with him. However, that was a reality that could not be. Sometimes love is just not enough to conquer everything.

It would be the last time we spoke. And the next time we would meet, we would see each other behind enemy lines.

 


End file.
